


A boy could dream (and it could come true)

by softsoapie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little kissing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minho helps Jisung with lyrics and it all goes UwU from there, confident gay!Minho, me projecting my love for minsung, panicked gay!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsoapie/pseuds/softsoapie
Summary: Jisung almost blew up the kitchen last month and almost burned it a few hours ago.He also might've accidentally confessed as well.And Minho may or may have not plugged his headphones in (he didn't).





	A boy could dream (and it could come true)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this based on a haikyuu kagehina fanart and i thought that it'd be so cute to write a minsung version. 
> 
> NOTE! my chaptered minsung fic is currently on paused, but i promised to finish it!
> 
> Anyway, unbeta'd as always:D 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jisung gently knocks on the door, but hears no response from inside. He contemplates on barging in, but goes against it. Maybe he’s in the shower?

 

Slowly, he turns the knob and pushes the door. “Hyung?” he calls while peeking inside.

 

Jisung comes in and lightly chuckles to himself. No wonder Minho didn’t answer the door. 

 

Splayed on his desk, Minho emits calming breaths as he is deep in sleep on the dozens of books that takes the space up his desk. Jisung looks at the digital clock on the wall, displaying 11:38pm. Okay, maybe he came a tad bit too late, which is his fault for almost burning the kitchen by leaving the oven on, but he dealt with it professionally ( _“You’re not allowed to cook in the kitchen anymore.” _– Mom).__

____

____

 

He looks at the mess of books. Of course, Biology and Geography. 

 

Tomorrow is the last day of testing week for the seniors and Jisung wonders why Minho would even study for subjects he knows he’ll get an A+ on. 

 

The sight tugged his heart. Maybe he was waiting for Jisung to come, since the younger notified, so typical Minho nature would take the opportunity of studying whenever he could.

 

Jisung walked closer and took Minho’s glasses off and puts it on his head. He had heavy eyebags, must be because of him staying up to study. 

 

“Hyung,” he nudged the older’s shoulder. “Wake up, hyung. You shouldn’t sleep here. It’ll make your body ache,” 

 

The only response he got was a groan and an annoyed wave to go away. 

 

Jisung puffed, guess he’ll go the hard way. 

 

Without hesitation, he pokes Minho’s sides and the older immediately jolted awake. “Ow- Wha-?” his words slurred. He looks behind and sees Jisung with a smirk. 

 

“If you go back to sleep, I’ll tickle you,” he threatened, knowing how much Minho hates being tickled. 

 

Immediately recognizing the voice, he tugs his glasses back on. “Sung? Oh, did I sleep?” he began to look around, taking in his surroundings. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I was waiting for you and accidently fell asleep,” he yawned as he stretched. 

 

Gosh, it was so cute. Jisung tried his best to hold off the kisses he wanted to plaster on the older’s face. “Had some stuff to deal with in the kitchen. Sorry,” 

 

Minho groaned in pain, rubbing his neck that already fell asleep in that horrible position. “What did you do this time?” Minho asked, seemingly down to Earth now. 

 

“I may or may have not almost burn the whole kitchen by leaving the oven on,” Jisung said sheepishly, playing with the ends of his shirt. 

 

Minho laughed with a raspy voice and it did a little something to Jisung. “Didn’t you almost blow up the microwave last month?” 

 

“Yes,” Jisung said confidently. 

 

Minho shook his head getting up. “I’m gonna brush my teeth. Be right back,” he went into the bathroom. 

 

Once the door closed, Jisung collapsed on Minho’s bed. He hugged the older’s favourite pillow (the one he bought in Ikea 15 years ago and brings everywhere he goes) and inhaling that lemony refreshing scent. It smells like Minho. He’s been in here countless times for the pass 4 years, but he could never get used to it.

 

Jisung looks up to the ceiling and wonders if it was the best decision to stay here for the next few nights. He huffs at the thought of his parents and little brother going on that cruise ship without him. They thought that since the seniors had exams, he would too, so that resulted in them buying tickets for themselves and his little brother but not _him _. He didn’t even have school tomorrow due to the seniors’ exams.__

____

____

 

But then again, he’ll be spending the weekend with Minho. 

 

The sound of the door opening broke his trance and he threw the pillow away before he could be spotted. 

 

“I saw that,” 

 

Shit. 

 

Jisung looks up and sees Minho leaning against the doorframe, changed into a tank top. Jisung tried his best not to blush at the sight. How does Minho look good in anything he wears? “It stunk,” he lied. 

 

“How dare you, Han Jisung,” he puts his hand over his chest, feigning a shocked face. He goes to the bed and sits against the wall. Jisung places his legs on Minho’s lap, only for it to be moved away and replaced with Minho’s Ikea pillow. “Don’t you remember all the memories _you _had with it?”__

____

____

 

“Oh my God, please don-,”

 

“Remember that time you spilled ice cream on it? And remember the other time I was nice enough to let you cry over it when you got rejected by Isaac Voo? Oh! And you had that fight with Hyunjinnie and you cried even mor-,” 

 

“Shut up,” he placed a hand over Minho’s mouth to stop him for letting out another haunting memory. 

 

The older boy only smirked at kissed Jisung’s hand, causing the younger to pull his hand back immediately. The blood was beginning to rush to his face. He stood up, grabbing a pillow and was about to go sleep on the couch when his wrist was grabbed. 

 

“No! Sleep with me,” Minho pouted adorably. How does he say such things so nonchalantly?

 

Before Jisung was about to protest, Minho added “It’s cold and chilly,”

 

“Then why are you wearing a tank top?” 

 

“Because it feels _really _nice to where shorts or tank tops and then have your blanket wrapped around you until your neck while the room is super cold,”__

____

____

 

“But can’t you just open the heater?” 

 

“It’s broken,” 

 

“Then-,” 

 

“Jisung, _please _just come here and sleep with me. I’m getting tired,”__

____

____

 

The younger sighed and complied. He was pretty tired too and it is midnight now, plus, Minho has exams tomorrow (but he’ll ace it anyway). He turned off the lights and got under the covers with his back facing Minho, keeping a good distance between them. The dancer was having none of it and pulled Jisung’s body closer until his back was flushed against Minho’s body. 

 

“Plus, since it’s winter, body heat will keep us warm,” Minho whispered cheekily. “Goodnight, Jisungie,” 

 

“Night, Minho hyung,”

 

Jisung was so glad it was dark and Minho couldn’t see his face. The blush was reaching the tip of his ears. This isn’t the first time they’ve shared the bed, but the last time they did seemed like ages ago. Normally, Jisung would sleep on the couch, but he guesses that body heat does help prevent the cold. 

 

Jisung was also having a teensy trouble. Minho’s arm wrapped around his torso was giving his internal organs fireworks. He wasn’t complaining though, god no. He felt so…so secured, protected, safe. He had the biggest urge to put his hand over Minho’s. Jisung knew he wasn’t going to get a chance like this again, so he builds up the courage that’s barely present in himself and placed his hand over Minho’s slightly smaller ones. He assumed Minho was already asleep with the way he slowly breathes, so he got a little bolder. He intertwined their fingers. 

 

Minho’s right. The heat he feels from Minho’s body is so warm and pleasant, he finds his eyes slowly drooping to sleep. 

 

In the silent dead of night, with the sounds of raging butterflies in Jisung’s stomach and Minho’s calm breaths, Jisung let’s them think that they’re more than this. 

 

 

Jisung’s not sure if he heard it right. He was on the verge of his brain shutting down when he felt the arm that circled his body tighten its hold. He heard sheets ruffling and possibly Minho whispering something. He’s pretty sure he heard it wrong and its just his imaginations playing with him. This must be the effects of having such a disruptive sleep schedule. 

 

“Sweet dreams, baby,” 

 

***

 

Waiting for Minho to come back felt a lot longer than he thought. 

 

When he woke up, the boy was already at school. Minho left breakfast in the fridge and a note to help feed the cats. He had his usual meet up with Chan and Changbin at 11pm. Surprisingly, Seungmin called and he went lunch with him and Woojin after that. 

 

When he came back home, it was 3:14pm. Minho would be coming back around 4 since there was no after school club activities on exam weeks. Since today was his last day of examination, Jisung thought it’d be a good idea to order pizza and maybe some chicken wings and go out to get his favourite ice-cream as a celebration. 

 

It was a miracle he made it back in time before Minho did. Luckily, the direction he came from the ice-cream shop was the opposite from the school. 

 

He set up everything in place, nothing too big, but not making look too small either (and he tried his best to not let Dori nip on the chicken wings).

 

The look of pleasant surprise that he found on Minho’s face, followed by a fond smile when he opened the door made Jisung’s heart skip a beat. 

 

***

 

“I am _not _watching this with you,”__

____

____

 

Splayed on the couch, Dori was snuggled on Jisung’s stomach, who was lying cozy on Minho’s lap. The latter was on Netflix, on the anime category. He had picked Your Lie in April, even if they both had already watched it.

 

“Then don’t,” Minho chuckled. 

 

Jisung looked at the older with annoyance, giving up and accepting.

 

Before the series even started, Jisung had fallen fast asleep. Minho combed the hair on his forehead away and continued the action. It let out a satisfied hum from the younger. It was his favourite. 

 

He’s pretty sure Minho carried him back to his room in the middle of the night since he doesn’t remember Minho waking him up and walking there himself. 

 

Like the previous night, he had a pleasing sleep and Minho’s body heat definitely helped with that, but the only thing he didn’t like is waking up alone in the bed. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little sadness when he doesn’t see the familiar body beside him. 

 

Still in the morning haze, Jisung stretched his limbs as he gets up. It was a lot chillier this morning than it was the previous. He looks around looking for his hoodie, forgetting that this isn’t his home. Giving up, he just goes to Minho’s drawer and fishes out one of his hoodies and puts it on. 

 

He inhales Minho’s familiar scent. It kind of feels like Minho’s hugging him.

 

There was a sigh of relief Jisung let out when he spots the older in the kitchen, cooking while humming to a song. 

 

Looking it from an outside point of view, there was a domestic feeling about this; Minho in a simple outfit, consisting of a gray plain shirt with shorts, wearing an apron, cooking. Jisung smiled to himself. What a far-off dream. 

 

When Minho turned around, he yelped in surprise, almost dropping the pan in his hand. “Oh my gosh, please don’t ever do that,” 

 

Jisung, being the shit he is, didn’t stop laughing for, like, three minutes. Minho has always been so easy to scare since as long as Jisung could remember. His laugh slowly died when he sees the way Minho intensely stares at the younger in an expression Jisung couldn’t decipher. 

 

“S-something wrong?” 

 

“Huh? Oh, you just look really cute in that hoodie,” he turns back to set the table. “That’s my fav hoodie, by the way,” Jisung could hear the smirk in those words.

 

He looked down to the hoodie. Jisung was practically swimming in it. It passed his hands, making sweater paws, and almost reached his knees. Again, how does Minho say stuff like that without feeling embarrassed. He tries not to think too much about it. 

 

“I cooked your favourite by the way,” he added. Right in a flash, Jisung’s flustered face was replaced with a suspicious one. 

 

“What’s the catch?” 

 

“Can’t I be nice for once?” 

 

“Hmm,” he thinks, which earns an offended look on the older. “You’d always ask them to do something for you. I’ve known you long enough, hyung,” 

 

Minho couldn’t argue. Jisung wasn’t wrong. “Well, maybe it’s a thank you for your surprise yesterday,” Minho smiled. “It’s either you eat, or don’t eat,”

 

Without a second thought, Jisung began to devour the pancakes one by one. Oh my god, they were _delicious _. Since when could Minho cook?__

____

____

 

“Manners, Sung,” he gave a serviette to the younger. 

 

“Manners my ass. These are delish,” he replied with a mouthful.

 

“Did you doubt my skills in cooking?” 

 

“You barely cook, how would I know?” 

 

“Rude,” Minho said with exaggeration, but having no venom in it. “I always cook, just not for anyone, so be thankful. This is a one-time offer only,”

 

“But I’m you best friend,” 

 

“And?” 

 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Oh well, _terima kasih! _”__

____

____

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

“Thank you in Malay,” 

 

“You should be.” 

 

Jisung shrugged. "The more you know."

 

For the rest of the time they ate, it was filled with playful bickering. 

 

While Jisung was eating his last bite, Minho pointed out a drop of syrup that was on his cheek. Jisung was too messy of an eater. 

 

Jisung was about wipe it off before Minho got to it first. Though, he didn’t wipe it off with the serviette, he wiped it off with his finger. It didn’t end there, oh no. Minho _licked _it off of his finger.__

____

____

 

Jisung really needs to stop flushing with every single thing Minho did. 

 

Just then, he got a message from his manager. Jisung groaned. He wanted to spend some quality time with Minho. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Minho asked. 

 

“We’re meeting a new producer in a few days and I have to finish the lyrics to one of our songs by today,” 

 

“Oh…” Minho looked dejected, but tried not to show it. Maybe he was a little upset about Jisung having to spend some hours working as well. “Well, while you work on that, I could just study?” 

 

“You are _not _studying. Didn’t you just finish your exams?” Jisung looked aghast.__

____

____

 

Minho shrugged. “I still have some work to do anyway,” he picked up their plates. “And Math is fun,”

 

***

 

Jisung sighed yet again for the _n _th time today. He can’t rake his brain for the right words.__

____

____

 

He was sitting against the bed frame on the floor with a blanket wrapped around. If winter wasn’t cold enough, rain was added. It wasn’t too bad, in fact, it was Jisung’s ideal weather to have a nice and calming flow while studying. 

 

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Minho turned from his chair, taking off his headphones and sat down on the floor facing Jisung. “Your sighs are contaminating the room,” 

 

“It’s these lyrics. I can’t find the suitable words,” he complained. 

 

“What’s it about?” just then, Dori slips into the room with her favourite toy. Minho’s attention switched to Dori. 

 

“It’s a love song,”

 

“That’s _easy _,” he said playing with Dori and lifting her onto his lap.__

____

____

 

“Excuse me? Who’s the songwriter here?” 

 

“I mean, just think of your crush or something and write the words that come to your head when you think about them,”

 

“Easier said than done,” he mumbled. He looked up to Minho who was too distracted playing with Dori. _I have so many thoughts of you. How do I form those words? ___

____

____

 

“You’re Han Jisung, aren’t you?” 

 

“Last time I checked, yes,”

 

“Then you’ll get it done in no time,” he beamed. He really wants to get this done and over with and cuddle with Soongie after (he would with Minho, but that’s just gay). 

 

When Dori ran away, Minho didn’t sit back up, instead bringing his stuff down on the floor. He plugged in his headphones and continued doing his homework.

 

“Nerd,” Jisung mumbled. 

 

Now, what are the words that come to Jisung’s mind when he thinks of Minho? _Beautiful, talented, amazing, genuine, authentic, ethereal, smartass, extraordinary _…he peeked up to steal a glance at Minho.__

____

____

 

_Breathtaking._

____

____

 

He somehow tried to arrange the words and wrote it down. 

 

He sung it to himself a little. Maybe Minho’s idea wasn’t too bad. 

 

“Thanks, hyung,” he said quietly, knowing the older couldn’t hear since he would just assume he’s singing anyway. “These lyrics…I wrote about it thinking of someone special. I don’t think I told you before, but the reason I got over Isaac was because I saw someone else I should’ve payed more attention to. That someone is you, by the way,” he chuckled to himself. “Even though you have people around the block confessing to you and telling you how amazing you are, I just wanna remind you that you’re the best person I’ve ever met,”

 

Maybe one day, Jisung could muster up the confidence to confess one day. He has been trying since a long time ago, but then he’d remember the faces of those boys and girls who got rejected and lose hope. A boy could dream. 

 

And it could come true.

 

“I like you too,” 

 

Jisung must’ve been hearing things. He looks up from his notebook with wide eyes. “W-what?” 

 

“You like me, right? Well, I like you,” he smiled fondly. “Took you long enough,” 

 

Jisung blinked a couple of times. This dream feels a little too realistic. 

 

“It’s not a dream, Jisung,” Minho playfully rolled his eyes. Did Jisung say that out loud? 

 

“B-but how did you hear? You’re wearing your headphones!” 

 

Minho showed his wire; unplugged. Jisung looks back up to see Minho affectionately smiling at him. 

 

“But I saw you plugging it,” 

 

“That was my charger,” Jisung could already feel himself turning into a blushing mess. 

 

“If you knew, then why didn’t _you _confess?”__

____

____

 

Minho’s smile grew wider. “It was fun to tease you,” he got closer and cupped Jisung’s face with both of his hands. “And the way your eyes get bigger when you’re flushed is adorable,” 

 

His ears were probably as red as a tomato as well. “Are you sure this isn’t a dream? Please pinch me,” 

 

All thoughts went away when Minho leaned closer and connected their lips in a soft and tender kiss. Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back. 

 

When Minho pulled away, Jisung had to stop himself from chasing the older’s pillow-like lips. 

 

“Do you still think it’s a dream?” 

 

Jisung shook his head softly. 

 

"Was that okay?" Minho asked with a little concern in his eyes. Jisung could always feel comfortable around Minho. 

 

"It was more than okay," he smiled reassuringly, cheeks beautifully flushed.

 

His eyes flicked between Minho’s doe eyes and his plump lips. He could see blush painting Minho's cheek, and he feels relieved that he's not the only one that has a party going on with the butterflies in his stomach. With a little courage, he closed the distance, already missing Minho’s lips on his.

 

“I think kissing you is my favourite thing to do now.” 

 

Minho giggled at Jisung’s cuteness. “We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl would love sum kudos and comments for brunch and dinner thank you for reading lovelies 
> 
> (math is fun dont @ me)


End file.
